powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Unification
The power to unify different forms of magic. Variation of Combined Force Manipulation. Pathway to Almighty Magic. Also Called * Fusion Magic (Slayers) * Gestalt Magic * Magic Amalgamation/Combination/Merging Capabilities User can unify different types of magic, combining their advantages and possibly creating stronger form of magic. Applications * Effect Stacking * Elemental Mixture - when used with Elemental Magic. * Magic Creation * Magic Intuition * Spell Creation * Spell Mixture Associations * Almighty Magic * Amalgamation * Meta Magic * Omni-Magic * Power Mixture * Transcendent Mage Physiology Limitations *Merging different forms of magic is extremely difficult and can lead to death or loss of magic. *Will need an intuitive understanding to merge magics that are naturally opposed. Known Users Known Objects *Clow Cards (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) Known Techniques *Unison Raid (Fairy Tail) *Fusion (Dragon Ball Series) Gallery Bonnie Bennett.png|Bonnie Bennett (The Vampire Diaries) was able to merge Dark Magic, Expression and Spirit Magic to bring Jeremy back to life even after his body had been incinerated. Willow Rosenberg.jpg|After the end of magic on Earth, Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) traveled the multiverse, eventually learning to merge the magics of different dimensions with the magic of Earth. WillowWhite&Dark.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using both white and dark magic to attack the Soul Glutton. Clow_Reed.jpg|Clow Reed (Cardcaptor Sakura) merged Eastern and Western magic... Clow Cards.jpg|...to create the Clow Cards. Dual-Element Dragon Modes.png|Users of Dragon Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail) are able to combine two different types of Elemental Magic via Dual-Element Dragon Modes; Natsu Dragneel (left) combines Fire Magic with Electricity Magic, Gajeel Redfox (middle) combines Metal Magic with Shadow Magic, and Rogue Cheney (right) combines Light Magic with Shadow Magic. Dragon God's Brilliant Flame.gif|Using Dragon God's Brilliant Flame, Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combines his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with Fire God Slayer Magic. Black_Fire_Dragon_Mode.png|Using Black Fire Dragon Mode, Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combines his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic with Dark Regulus. Natsu receives the power.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) combined seven different forms of Dragon Slayer magic into a single one, making it powerful enough to slay Acnologia the Dragon King. Talismans.png|The 12 Talismans (Jackie Chan Adventures) each possess a different magic... Shendu.png|...which Shendu was able to absorb into himself and unify, using their powers to conquer China. Belial and Zagan magic combination.png|As both of Hakuryuu's Metal Vessels (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic) Zagan and Belial are Djinns of the same type magic, Hakuryuu can combine the unique powers of both his Djinn's magic to perform magic feats that no other Metal Vessel user could do. Endless White Nine Heavens.png|Evangeline A.K. McDowell (Mahou Sensei Negima) using Endless White Nine Heavens, a spell that merges Ice Magic with Electricity Magic. Incendium_Gehennae.png|Nii (Mahou Sensei Negima) uses Incendium Gehennae, a spell that merges Fire Magic and Shadow Magic. Sorcerer Supreme.jpg|As the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange (Marvel Comics) regularly makes use of and merges different types of magics. Xellos Fusion Magic.jpg|Using Fusion Magic, Xellos (Slayers) combines the Divine Magic of Filia's Chaotic Disintegrate spell with his own Demonic Magic. Magic Unification Fail.gif|Charlie Quinn (The Magicians) shows the outcome of this power when attempted by those without the necessary skill. He attempts to combine various magics and ends up being consumed by it and losing his self becoming pure magical energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Combinations Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Form of magic Category:Almighty Powers Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers